Get Revenge(If It Doesn't Kill You)
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard and Harry wasn't going to play by his games any longer. Harry leaves Magical Britain behind for a better future, and ends up coming back years later, when he is successful and no on knows his new name. But that didn't mean that certain people, like a not so manic Dark Lord, wanted nothing to do with him. A/N:HARRYMORT/SLASH/AD-GW-HG-RW-BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-This is a three-shot proposed by fuhong-shur. I have a prompt post on Tumblr where I said I was accepting prompts for particular OTPs. DO NOT send me prompts unless it is on my Tumblr page and generally I only accept one-shots. This just happened to be too long for a one-shot.**

 **This was a mix of two of their ideas. Harry being smart but hiding it and then being betrayed, and then Harry running away to become an unknown singer that Voldemort and MB adores. I slapped both together to create this three-shot. I didn't want to do the generic, Harry is betrayed and turns evil because of it.**

* * *

Harry stared at the open sky above the Astronomy Tower. There were more stars this night than he had seen in a long time. His mood was pensive and overall, he was feeling apathetic.

Just hours ago, Harry had been confronted with the truth of his life. That there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort and that Dumbledore had never planned to inform him. In fact, Dumbledore had expected him to go through his whole life never knowing.

If Harry had known ahead of time, everything could have been prevented. Sirius would even be alive.

It seemed like without him in the way now, Dumbledore finally had Harry as he wanted him. Harry felt a spiteful amount of glee in the reminder that his magic had ruined the old man's office during his emotional turmoil. Served the old bastard right for what he did.

It had been Luna. She was the one to tell him that he should go back to the Common Room instead of the Room of Requirement where he had planned to sulk. Luna had for once looked deadly serious and Harry took her advice.

"Put on the cloak," she had told him and then turned and walked down the corridor, lacking her usual flighty sway. He did so, having taken it earlier so that when he had finally returned to the Common Room, he wouldn't get caught.

Harry had walked in behind Neville, who was looking much better than the last time he'd seen the teen. It was right outside the entrance to their dorm, that Neville stopped suddenly, making Harry think he'd been discovered.

But no. Instead, the teen leaned his head toward the door, prompting Harry to do the same. What they heard, hadn't been good.

"Harry being a part of a prophecy doesn't change the plan," said Ron from the other side of the door.

"It could!" came a voice that Harry recognised as Ginny. "I'm supposed to marry him but what if he gets killed before I can and we lose our control of his money?"

Whose control over Harry's money? And who said anything about Harry marrying Ginny? He didn't like her. He barely knew her. And why did she sound more worried for his money than his life?

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything fatal happen," said Hermione, sounding factual. "Harry was conditioned this way for a reason and he needs to be just on the edge _always_ in order to stay in the right boundaries Dumbledore has set. He can't have Harry die yet because Harry hasn't fulfilled his duties."

What duties? And what the bloody hell did she mean that he was 'conditioned'? Or that he couldn't 'die yet'?

"I get it, I get it. But this whole thing with Sirius is probably going to make everything strained. I don't think this is the way we should go about it. He loves any kind of positive attention. Why can't we go about it that way?" Ron demanded, sounding irate and annoyed.

"Because, Ronald, Professor Dumbledore said that Harry is immune to potions and spells that control the person's mind and overthrows their Will. We can't make him do his duty with coercion so we have to trick him into believing that he wants to or has to."

"But it's something a slimy Slytherin would do!"

"I don't care! The Headmaster said that it's for the Greater Good. This means that Harry will have to do it whether he likes it or not. We can trick him into it easily though."

Ginny piped up then. "What about Fred and George? They know something is up. We aren't enough to take them on to make them shut up."

"The professor has Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lapping up everything he says. All he has to do is talk to them and the twins will be handled easily," said Hermione with cruel finality.

Ron didn't agree. "No. The twins are of age and mum can't control them anymore. They've been planning to skip out for years and can finally do it. Dumbledore would have to stalk them in order to erase their memories."

Dumbledore would erase someone's memories?

"Ron, this is Dumbledore we're talking about," said Ginny, ignoring Hermione's reprimand for her lack of respect. "He got Harry all those times no matter how much he fought it off and while it took him time, he still pulled it off. I'm sure he can catch two idiots who weren't even skilled enough to get more than six O.W.L.s between them."

Harry's stomach sank, along with his thoughts. Dumbledore had erased his memories before? And judging by Ginny's words, had done so on several occasions.

"Harry is now the Head of the Houses of Potter and Black and Professor Dumbledore insists that he not know just yet. After he and Ginny are wed and only when they are firmly in her control, can he know. The Headmaster says that Harry shouldn't be allowed the responsibility of holding his own money because children who grew up in needy situations tend to be more inclined to spend all of their funds.

Besides, Harry isn't that smart to begin with and divvying up our shares would go over his head."

It was in that moment, that Neville gasped, which alerted those within in the room to his presence. While Harry moved out of the way, the teen turned to flee, making it halfway down the stairs before Hermione charged out of the dorm room, Stupefying him immediately and causing him to crash all the way to the bottom of the stone staircase.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cursed. "He could have ratted us out!"

"We should take him to the Headmaster. He'll modify his memory and tell him he fell down the stairs," Ginny murmured. "He has two left feet, so it isn't hard to believe."

And just like that, the three walked off, Ron levitating Neville's battered and unconscious form through the portrait hole.

Harry was stood where he had been previously, simply staring at the place he had last seen the people whom he had thought were his friends.

It seemed that Hermione thought he was an idiot. Harry was in fact, not an idiot. He just didn't like to brag over his intelligence because Hermione had issues with not being the best in everything and Ron's ego couldn't handle anything other than being as mediocre as Harry. If he were below Harry in class ranking, there would be whinging and hell to pay.

Showing his true self at times, was not beneficial to a comfortable lifestyle.

Slytherins were considered evil, so Harry wouldn't go there because he didn't want to be evil. As he got older, he realised that they weren't evil, some of them were just idiotic braggarts who had gotten too big for their knickers.

Harry didn't use his Parseltongue skill because 'only evil people ever had it'. Now, he realised what sort of advantage speaking to serpents could give him. Now, he realised just how much he had been able to decipher with the talent itself.

Everything that would make people hate him more, he avoided. And yet he was still attacked. Still bandied about like rubbish.

If the people who were supposed to be his friends, were using him for money and Merlin knew what else, at the behest of Dumbledore of all people, then it was sane to assume that the Headmaster was not as genial as he lead people to believe. That he wasn't any better than the idea of the Slytherins Ron so despised.

The man he had looked up to in a grandfatherly way, had withheld information from him deliberately. And there was more to the whole situation that he didn't even know.

He needed to think about everything in his life and really give it all deep consideration.

So that was what caused him to be sitting on the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

He'd always thought that he had been reluctantly allowed to stay with the Dursleys. The reluctance was very clear, but random comments like 'not even a by your leave' or a 'didn't even ask' had been mumbled around him his entire childhood. And now that he thought about it, what made them keep him?

Petunia did not love him in the least. Whatever protection her family received for having him under their roof couldn't be enough to keep something she despised, under the same roof as her own family. She could have left him at an orphanage. It would have saved the family money and time. Probably other things as well.

So what would force a reluctant woman to take in a child she wanted nothing to do with? A threat. Did Dumbledore resort to some kind of threat against her if she didn't take him? It would explain the even harsher treatment he would get at times.

And never telling him about his heritage. Harry having to learn from Hagrid of all people, who at the time, was not qualified to greet Muggle raised students. Hagrid, the loveable oaf who couldn't see past his blind adoration of Albus Dumbledore to think anything about that was strange.

Why would a child just get on with a grown man simply because the man claimed to have delivered him to the people who were supposed to be his family? As he thought about it, Harry felt a bit pathetic for latching onto a complete stranger so quickly.

Simply because he got his first cake, his first pet/friend, learned the truth about his parents(or what was supposedly the truth), and saw someone stand up to Vernon for the first time.

He had been naive. The fact that Hagrid twisted a shotgun into a knot should have warned Harry away from the half-Giant. But he'd been much too dazzled at the time.

Then the holding back of Harry's Vault Key. Harry never held it before this year. Strange.

And the Weasleys, who have perfect access to a Floo, using the Muggle entrance when their Muggle adoring father was not with them? None of the Weasleys felt the same amount of intrigue as Arthur did. It made no sense.

Then Ron finding him after the twins informed him of who Harry really had been. Yep. That was a little convenient.

The subtle - or not so subtle - brainwashing of a scared child, into believing that an entire House of students were bad. Malfoy accidentally making that assumption seem more true the more Harry had learned.

The Mirror of Erised being left in some random classroom in a bloody school! If wizards wasted away before it, why did Dumbledore have it out and about? Wouldn't the Room of Requirement have been the best place? What point other than to test Harry's selflessness?

It was all becoming clear.

The 'conditioning' had lead him to fighting off Quirrell and saving the Philosopher's Stone. Because what would an eleven year old who only wanted a family that loved him and accepted him, do with a stone that granted immortality and gold? Dumbledore had tested him to see if he was worthy of retrieving the stone. It was all very obvious now. Ron was greedy and Hermione wasn't strong enough to mentally handle getting the stone.

It had to be Harry.

And then his second and third years.

What stuck out the most was the fact that time travel was prohibited unless for very important reasons and Dumbledore just flaunted the law because _why the bloody hell not_? Like, Harry was glad to save two innocent lives, true, but a man who claimed to fight for the Good and Right was okay with breaking a law which was supposed to keep people who used sensitive magics, safe. That was suspicious!

Harry's head fell into his hands. Why did he let himself be controlled?

No help in the Triwizard Tournament. Like, break an important law but don't even help your champions stay alive? Great Headmastership there!

Harry's fingers trailed over the scars buried deep within his hand. Was there really nothing the man could have done? Surely even someone as uptight as Lucius Malfoy wouldn't approve of something like that. Umbridge had used those quills on large groups of students, Purebloods included. Ones that weren't considered Blood Traitors even!

Everything was just so topsy turvy and learning that his life had pretty much been a set up was… disheartening. Dumbledore must have done everything because of the prophecy.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

Half had been fulfilled no matter how the prophecy was translated. But he and Voldemort had existed at the same time for nearly sixteen years so far and nothing strange had happened. If neither could live at the same time, how were they both alive at the same time?

There was no true meaning to that part.

If Harry hid for the rest of his life, he was sure that both could live in the world just fine. So what was the point in all of this?

And then the vault things and 'divvying up shares'? So Harry needed to know what supposed 'lordship' entailed. And what was going on with his vault? Why did it seem like other people were handling the money his parents left for him alone?

He needed help. Help from someone who could actually help him. Luna had somehow known that he needed to hear that discussion, but he doubted she could actually help him.

One person in all of Hogwarts who might help him. The one person he did not want to go to. Especially after the terribly rude thing he had done.

With a sigh, Harry stood and resolved himself to the idea of approaching the most annoying/angry person he had ever met.

Severus Snape.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Of all the times for someone to come and bother him, now was not the time. He was nursing a snifter full of brandy and was trying to keep his magic in control.

Still, if it was a Slytherin who needed help, he couldn't leave them to their own devices. Not now.

Not with what would be all over the media soon enough.

"Enter," he said, not bothering to hide the liquor. Why should he have to? The students should at least be capable of understanding that until they were of age, they could not drink the same things as adults.

Of all the people to enter his office, Harry Potter was not the one he was expecting. As expected, the boy looked harrowed and ready to give up on life. Perhaps that was the reaction one experienced when they lost a family member they cared for.

Severus wouldn't know. He shed not a tear when his 'family' passed on in a 'suspicious manner'.

Potter took a seat in the available chair, his back stiff and his mouth tight.

Suddenly, Severus was faced with the worry that the boy was going to break down on him of all people. He'd handled such cases before(unfortunately) but he didn't want to be the surrogate shoulder for the Boy Who Lived of all people.

"Professor," the boy began, voice oddly monotone and disturbingly lacking inflection, "you like the truth, right?"

"Generally, it is the best route to take because it inflicts more pain than a measly lie would. Though for the right situation, it would depend," Severus murmured, trying to understand the boy's angle.

Potter nodded. "You're a Slytherin and you all look after yourselves and your own first and foremost and since you have no one else, you come first in your eyes. So then I would be right in assuming that you are currently sided with the side that benefits you the most?"

Wherever the sudden insight into the Slytherin mindset had come from, Severus knew not, but he was perhaps a little impressed. Potter managed to pay some attention after all. It was astounding.

"There is a certain amount of accuracy to your words," the Potions Master admitted vaguely.

Another nod. "So then, Voldemort is your true master at present."

Throwing around the Dark Lord's name so casually. Potter was either entirely arrogant and thought himself capable of handling the other wizard, or he didn't understand the kind of ramifications speaking such a name could have. Probably both. And Dumbledore, the old fool was always pestering people to use the full name instead of fearing it.

A justified fear because merely saying the name in the last war summoned the wizard through even the finest of wards.

"And what would you do with this information should I agree with your statement?"

"I'd ask you to give him a message for me."

Severus' brows shot upward and he had to take a long gulp of brandy because this was going to be more tiresome than he had originally assumed it would be.

"What could you possibly want the Dark Lord to know, Potter?"

"I want you to give him the full prophecy."

There was a moment of intense silence, where the gleam in the boy's eyes made Severus wonder just what pushed him into this line of thinking.

"Yes, I have thought this through and I have decided that I want Dumbledore to fail, and by giving Voldemort the upper hand perhaps, he'll fail faster and harder than ever."

Dumbledore withholding the knowledge of the prophecy couldn't have made the boy that angry, could it? True, Black probably wouldn't have died at all had no one needed to protect the Hall of Prophecy, but still.

"What happened, Potter?"

The wicked gleam turned sarcastic, if that was even possible. Suddenly, a twisted smirk lit up the boy's face. It made Severus uncomfortable. "I find it funny how the two men who probably hate me the most in this damn world, are the only people to have ever been honest with me from the beginning.

Dumbledore has been using me. I learned just enough to know that I have been 'conditioned' into a certain mindset and lifestyle. That someone has control of my vault and is giving my money to others, or at least plans to. That I am some kind of lord now or whatever. That Ginny Weasley somehow thinks I am going to marry her and she will have full control of my assets. That Dumbledore has apparently modified my memory several times in the past. That he plans to have me 'fulfill my duties', whatever those are, because they are for the 'Greater Good'. And that my supposed friends plan on 'tricking' me into believing that I am happy and willing to do whatever this 'duty' is, because compulsions and the like don't work on me."

Potter was by then, gripping his robes tightly, his knuckles whiter than snow.

Severus was left gobsmacked because there were so many points in that little rant that demanded his attention. He didn't even know where to start!

"Where… did you come upon such information?"

Potter looked away. "Luna is my friend. She's a bit strange, but I like her. She's always right about everything or has something interesting to say. She told me to hide under my Invisibility Cloak and go back to the dorms. I crossed paths with Neville and followed him up to the tower and just outside our dorm room door, we heard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, talking. And when they said something about divvying up my money, Neville had gasped and tried to flee. I then had to watch as Hermione Granger - oh she who stresses safety all the bloody time - Stupefied someone who was running down a staircase, causing him to crash to the bottom in a bloodied heap. And then Ginny said they would take him to Dumbledore so his memory could be modified and he would be told that he fell because Neville has no equilibrium to begin with and it's believable."

Severus wanted to so badly believe that this was a prank of some sort, but Potter looked too incensed for it to be one.

"What do you need, Potter?"

The boy leaned forward and began divulging his plan in hushed tones. And all Severus could do, was curse Albus to the grave.

He'd failed Lily. Perhaps he could make it up to her in this way.

It seemed that Dumbledore was no longer one to side with. He probably shouldn't have been sided with at all.

* * *

The Dark Lord stared down at the piece of parchment that his faithful had just handed him.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _I don't like you. However, I really don't know much about you. I simply hold a grudge for you killing my parents._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Prefect, the Head Boy, the Heir of Slytherin, and the orphan Halfblood._

 _Your diary self told me that we had much in common and I remember being horrified at being compared to Voldemort of all people. And yet… the truth is there. According to him we even look something alike. Orphans, both should have been Slytherin, both Parselmouths, unnaturally intelligent, and the cunning of a fox. Yes, we have similarities in spades. But we are different._

 _I don't want to kill anyone. And to find out from some ex-friends, that Dumbledore has planned my life out to the last breath, all because of a prophecy made by a woman who imbibes sherry every day and has no skill in Divination, kind of hurts._

 _My whole life has been jiggered and orchestrated by that old bastard! Because I'm destined to be your 'equal', he tried to make it so that I didn't grow up to be like you. I think his plan failed. We could be mirror images. His 'conditioning' of my life hasn't worked as well as he thought it would._

 _So I'm done. Once I get my O.W.L. scores, I am withdrawing from Hogwarts and I'm going to got into hiding. But before I do that, there is something you should see first._

 ** _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_**

 _Have it. Do what you want with it. Do not expect me to stand in your way. If want more on the story, talk to Snape. I pretty much chewed his ear off._

 _When you defeat Dumbledore, I want you to assault his mind with the most brutal Legilimency you can manage. The old bastard deserves it for what he's done._

 _Hoping your takeover goes well,_

 _Harry Potter(supposedly a lord of something or whatever)._

"Severus, explain."

* * *

He went back to the Dursleys, his attitude a little more prominent than before, but it could be easily passed off as grief over Sirius' passing. Luna had given him a hug and told him that everything would get better eventually, and that things he had lost would come back to him in the end, just not in the way he expected.

It was then that he was convinced of her clairvoyance.

She knew something that normal people just didn't.

Upon reaching Vernon at the station, he told the man that he would be staying elsewhere and asked to be dropped off on the street the Leaky Cauldron was located on.

The man grunted, but seemed glad to not have to deal with Harry for the summer and kicked him out of the car as quickly as he could.

Harry sighed. Just a month and he'd be free. Just a month.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-For the sake of the story, pretend that Harry wrote these songs and that they came out in 2001. Harry is 21 now. An old fogey.**

 **Wait For You-** **Elliot Yamin.**

 **Grenade-** **Bruno Mars.**

 **Dark Side-** **Kelly Clarkson.**

 **Over You- Chris Daughtry.**

 **I have an eclectic taste in music.**

* * *

"Mr. Harris, you're on in five minutes!"

Harry, or better known to the public as Evander, smiled at his assistant. He really needed to lighten up. Worrying about everything would do him no good in life.

"Marc, get yourself some tea and calm down."

Marc was a small - smaller than Harry - Ukrainian man, who liked coffee and orderliness. While he was a nice bloke to be around, the man generally didn't partake in anything fun. It was always work to him. Work this. Work that. Work, work, work, work, work.

"The show hasn't even started yet, sir. I will calm down once everything is over for the evening."

"And call me Harry," the Brit said as he made his way towards the stage.

Five years on his own had brought him this far. Harry tucked himself into the lift and gave a salute to the technicians who offered him their well wishes.

He had a concert to do.

* * *

The Wizarding Wireless Network had been playing music by the same young man for the past several months. In Hogwarts, during lunchtime, students could be found eating together, chatting about their days, and listening to the music in the background.

The current song was a favourite among the teenagers. Evander Harris was a rising star in the Magical community and had apparently done 'gigs' in both Muggle and Magical venues.

The music was well liked and the news around the school, was that he was having a concert in London during the day, some weeks from now, and then he'd be traveling to the stadium used for the Quidditch World Cup in 1994, to have a concert that would raise funds for a Magical Charity that had been founded by one Neville Longbottom, two years ago.

Voldemort did not often find himself among the children, but today, he was seated in the Great Hall and he was exposed to the strong and soothing tones of one Evander Harris.

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
 _Are you that afraid of me?_  
 _But I know it's a lie what you keep inside._  
 _This is not how you want it to be._

 _So baby I will wait for you._  
 _'Cause I don't know what else I can do._  
 _Don't tell me I ran out of time._  
 _If it takes the rest of my life._  
 _Baby I will wait for you._  
 _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true._  
 _I really need you in my life._  
 _No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you._

Voldemort would admit that he liked the music despite having never been in a romantic relationship. There was something about the piano and the young man's tone that spoke to him on some deep level.

"How many songs has that been today?" Voldemort asked Severus, who gave a sigh.

"Five, my Lord."

"You aren't as put upon as you pretend, Severus. I know you like that one about getting over the other."

"'Over You'."

"Yes, that," Voldemort agreed. "I'm surprised at how well the male population has taken to the young man."

"You shouldn't be, my Lord. Unlike Muggles, we don't oppress the interests of the children due to gender normativity. If they like it, they are encouraged to participate. Simple. If only Muggles could understand such a concept, they'd be more tolerable. Obviously Harris has a wider female following in the Muggle world because it isn't 'manly' for men to like other male singers or some tripe like that."

It was always so humorous when Severus became heated over a particular subject. The man could rant four hours if he was allowed to.

The children were talking about the upcoming concert that was being held during the Yule hols so that more people could attend obviously, and as it was for a charitable cause, this one was not being charged. Any donations went straight to _Frank & Alice's_, the charity Longbottom had started.

This ensured that even those without any money could go and enjoy themselves. And more than money was being accepted, because the destitute sometimes needed more than just money. Many times, they wouldn't know what to do with it and would squander it on what they _thought_ they needed.

Voldemort secretly admired Longbottom's work.

A new song came on, which caused a near wave of 'ooohs!' to ring through the hall. Another Evander Harris song of course.

Voldemort was certain that the song was named 'Grenade'. And the lyrics were so blunt.

 _Black, black, black and blue,_  
 _Beat me 'til I'm numb._  
 _Tell the devil I said, "Hey" when you get back to where you're from._

"Is it a marathon, perhaps?" he asked though he received only a shrug in response.

"At least the music isn't terrible," Severus decided with a huff.

"Glowing praise coming from you," Voldemort smirked.

The man gave another huff and returned to his tea.

* * *

 _There's a place that I know._  
 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._  
 _If I show it to you now,_  
 _Will it make you run away?_  
 _Or will you stay?_  
 _Even if it hurts?_  
 _Even if I try to push you out,_  
 _Will you return?_  
 _And remind me who I really am._  
 _Please remind me who I really am._

 _Everybody's got a dark side,_  
 _Do you love me?_  
 _Can you love mine?_  
 _Nobody's a picture perfect,_  
 _But we're worth it._  
 _You know that we're worth it._  
 _Will you love me?_  
 _Even with my dark side?_

Voldemort had gone with the Malfoys to see the man that every teenager was ranting on about. How could he suppress his curiosity when everywhere he went, Evander Harris' name was on people's lips or his music on the radio?

The stadium was filled to the brim with people and at the very center, where the Pitch usually resided, was a large, black stage. There were concentrated orbs of magic all over to keep some light for the spectators. The top had been pulled closed because of the raging Winter weather outside, leaving it extra dark inside, with only the bursts of magic to help people see.

And then suddenly, the black stage was full of colour, much like a television screen. And on the 'screen' was a young man with light red hair and green eyes, smiling at the audience. For the people who were especially high up, it would look like they were watching a film because they were too far away to see Harris himself. And Harris was minuscule compared to the screen he was standing on, so he didn't interrupt the vision.

Harris began the concert by thanking everyone for coming and telling them all a little about what the Charity was for and just what the importance of it was.

There was a small daycare for children too young to attend Hogwarts, but too old for their parents to watch all day. There were classes for expecting bearers, to teach them what they needed to know. There were defence classes set up to teach people how to protect themselves should they ever lose their wands. Classes on Muggles and how to blend in better among them. Classes on traditions in Magical Britain and how to better acquaint oneself with the society. A daily lunch special that would feed those who were struggling. A donation center dedicated toward swapping out one's old and unwanted clothing for something else of equal value. The old clothing would then be fixed up and given away.

There were so many facets to the charity and it had become a very important fixture among the populace. So this had been a very generous donation from young Harris himself, which had only peaked Voldemort's interest even further.

He also seemed very familiar. That jawline.

The music began then, an entire band/orchestra accompanying him from the sides of the stage.

The first song had been reflective and Voldemort had to wonder if the boy drew from personal experience or if he was simply a good story teller.

Either way, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be captivated.

* * *

Harry was left in shock when he was asked to meet the Minister for Magical Britain himself. A.K.A. Voldemort, in case anyone didn't know that. The man looked like he did when he was younger. All attractive, with high cheekbones and a suave countenance.

He was at least relieved to know that the man and his followers didn't even know who he was. They simply thought that he was a good singer who had won the hearts of millions.

And Voldemort… out of everything, he was the biggest shock. He wasn't insane. Or at least, he didn't come across as insane. The man was powerful like always, but he just seemed so mellow compared to the last time Harry had been in his presence.

Or rather, the man had been in _his_ presence since they had shared a body for a minute or two. Voldemort had been _inside_ him and not even in the delightful way, but more like the _ew, gross_ , kind of way.

Marc flitted around, eyeing the Dark Lord distrustfully as he shadowed Harry's every move.

Harry rolled his eyes and waved the man off. What reason would Voldemort have to try to hurt him? Besides, he felt amused from what Harry could tell. Their link had still never fully closed and not once had the man attempted to come after him for whatever reason.

Not that Harry wasn't relieved or anything!

"Hello, _Mr. Harris_ ," Voldemort said, a very obvious purr in his voice.

Harry could not withhold the blush because the man was sexy and definitely Harry's type. Also, his confidence just made him ten times more attractive somehow.

Harry could feel a song coming to him and turned away in order to grab his diary from the side table and begin scribbling down lyrics that came to his head instantly.

Sitting back, he sighed. "Sorry about that, when the inspiration strikes, it's best to get everything out immediately or you'll lose it."

"And what sparked your inspiration, if I may ask?"

Harry leaned back as Voldemort sidled closer. He felt as if he was being cornered and in a way, he was. The wing-back was blocking his exit from one direction and Voldemort blocked all others.

"Oh, you know. Th-things."

"What sort of _things_ , Mr. Harris?"

"You can call me Evander... if you want."

"Oh trust me, Evander, I most definitely _want_."

Voldemort was coming on to him! The Dark Lord who murdered his parents was coming on to him!

What did he do in places like this? He couldn't run, but if he Apparated, he would be leaving Voldemort alone with his possessions. And it was cowardly to run anyway.

But still, how does one react when the most powerful Dark Lord in history wants to get into your trousers?

Since Voldemort didn't know who he really was, Harry felt that he could take him up on his offer.

The younger wizard leaned forward, slotting their lips together in a chaste kiss that literally left his entire body buzzing and his scar throbbing slightly, though not painfully.

Harry pulled away in shock at the sudden feeling and found bright, crimson orbs staring him down.

" _Harry Potter_ ," those sinful lips whispered as a manic look spread across Voldemort's gorgeous face.

Before he could even move, Voldemort had pulled him up by his lapels and wrapped an arm around his waist, while tangling a hand into Harry's hair. Harry could feel his glamour drop immediately. " _Perfect_ ," the Dark Lord purred.

He leaned in and sealed off Harry's sputtering with a toe curling kiss and a very deliberate grind into Harry's lower half.

Harry moaned, completely shocked that the Dark Lord who had tried to kill him in the past, was trailing a hand down his back in order to grope his arse. And he was a damn fine kisser as well! Not fair. Not fair in the least.

And that hand was creeping into his trousers.

Harry decided that he didn't care much about 'fair' at the moment.

* * *

He found Harry Potter! He had found the boy who had haunted his dreams for the past five years! Voldemort could jump for joy… if he wasn't snogging the hell out of the young man though.

Ever since Voldemort had entered the boy's body, and not even in the good way, he had been afflicted with various visions of the boy's life combined with memories of his own life. The two put together could be so similar and yet so different.

It had been an eye opening experience for him. It lead to him taking the measures necessary to reclaim his sanity. And then to learn four days later, that the boy was going into hiding and would most likely never return, had been like a kick in the side.

Yet at the same time, it was great. Dumbledore was all alone and weaponless. Voldemort's takeover had happened faster than he assumed it would have because he was able to push his plans up. Harry Potter had forfeited the whole of Magical Britain to him. So in a roundabout way, the boy had been doing Voldemort a favour.

And now here he was, one of the most influential magicals at present, famous in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, by methods of his own creation and not because some barmy old fool bestowed an unwanted nickname on him for something he hadn't even done.

"Oh, Harry, do I have some interesting information for you," the Dark Lord breathed against the Gryffindor's lips. He wanted to tell the boy everything, but he also wanted to explore this particular moment between them for a little while longer.

The boy barely had a chance to murmur a questioning sound before they were on each other again. Obviously, talking would not happen much. Between the pleasurable tingling in his body from every place he was making physical contact with the younger wizard, and the feeling of that warmth seeping through his dark robes, Voldemort was more interested in the fun at present, instead of the past.

" _Mr. Harris_!"

The two broke apart at the scandalised yell, finding Harry's assistant standing there, looking horrified.

"What, Marc?" the boy grumbled, looking irate.

"You- him- Do you even kno- _WHY_?!"

And just like that, the odd spell that had come over them, vanished into thin air, leaving Voldemort to stare down the assistant with all the displeasure he could muster. They were having a moment and now it had been ruined. He wanted to torture something.

Harry reached out and smacked his arm. "No killing or torturing him, I need him and I like him. Besides, he knows very well who I am and is a bit horrified to see us nearly shagging on the chair."

The Dark Lord was not appeased, but he dropped the issue in favour of regarding the boy he hadn't seen in five years.

Potter was so much more mature now and his young features were prominent with a sharp jawline and bright green eyes like the Killing Curse. His natural hair was short and spiky, pulled back in a strange hairdo that made his hair look like the back of a duck or a chicken.

Still, he had an attractive air about him and Voldemort wanted to lay claim to every inch of the boy.

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Potter, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs with an imperial grace that Voldemort wouldn't have expected from him.

The Dark Lord returned to his own seat, mimicking the boy easily, giving off a now nonchalant air despite the fact that his trousers were obviously tented with his desire. He could play the game easily.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Dumbledore and your… acquaintances?"

Harry stiffened at the mention of them, but his eyes nearly glowed with interest. "Tell me everything."

Oh, he _did_.

* * *

Harry felt giddy!

Voldemort had done something for him despite believing that Harry would never learn about it!

It was so amazing that he wanted to grab the man and kiss him again, just to show his gratitude!

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had been dealt with in a most beautiful way.

They were put to work… as House Elves. And not the kind ones of Hogwarts that loved their lives and jobs and were friendly. No, they were turned over into Lucius Malfoy's 'care' and made into slaves. The difference between a House Elf and a slave, was that House Elves needed to work to constantly have an output for their magic. When bound to a magical being, their magic increased with the power of their master. House Elves could do extraordinary things depending on the power of their masters.

A slave got no rights. Slaves were not allowed to use magic. Slaves were fed the bare minimum in order to survive. Slaves did not get a chance to defy their masters, because they were forcefully bound instead of willingly like an Elf was. Therefore, disobedience was met with intense torture and sometimes death.

And Voldemort had informed Arthur and Molly of exactly why they were never to see their youngest children again. The man had relished informing them of their transgressions against Harry and how Dumbledore had easily fooled all of them into believing what he wanted them to believe about Harry.

Quite frankly, giving a Malfoy control over a Weasley was hilarious!

And then for Hermione. Voldemort did not kidnap her per se. He simply went to her home and obliviated her from her parents' lives and had them move to Australia under new identities where they would live comfortably. Yes, Voldemort helped some Muggles out. It was all very topsy turvy.

Overall, Harry was immensely satisfied with the results.

And to know that it was Luna who had brought this knowledge upon him and spurred on his abandonment of Dumbledore, had made him ecstatic!

As for Dumbledore, the old man was alive in a sense, held together by Dark Magic, though his body was separated into several pieces. And for as long as Voldemort wanted him to suffer, his mind would be constantly looping his worst ever experiences, to mentally torture him since losing his arms and legs weren't enough to out him through intense anguish.

Harry hadn't realised how bloodthirsty he could be until he found himself grinning madly at the description. And he felt no guilt over it.

As for Voldemort, or Tom perhaps, Harry was a little conflicted. The man tortured him, murdered his parents and then stepped on Cedric's face after ordering his death. And then to know that had the bastard not been messing with his mind, Sirius would be alive. Harry was a little miffed.

"Harry, I would like to court you."

* * *

Voldemort had a surprise for him. Something that would 'make him happy'. Something the man also thought would get him in Harry's good graces at least a little bit.

"I'm not mortal," the man had said. "As such, there are places that mortals cannot venture without dying themselves. I am exempt from this because of my immortality."

Harry didn't know why they were in the Ministry, but he was interested to see just what Voldemort planned to use to get his compliance with the counting request.

When they entered the Department of Mysteries, he began to feel a little ill, remembering the last time he was there. Still, Voldemort moved forward and so Harry did as well.

The Death Chamber was just as cold as the last time and the Veil made him uncomfortable. He could hear mumbling coming from the dark curtain. It reminded him of a Dementor's cloak with the unnatural breeze moving it to and fro.

"The living cannot enter the Veil without dying as I am sure you noticed. What the Veil is, is a portal between Death and Life and since it is of the Netherworld, no mortal may pass through. However, not all of us are forbidden."

And just like that, Voldemort stepped into the blackness and disappeared. And in that instant, the chamber went deadly silent. Harry stared at where the man had been, worrying his lip. Just because Voldemort claimed immortality, didn't mean that he was right. What would happen if he never came out and Harry was the last to be with him? Would he be arrested?

" _Harry_."

It was soft at first, making him look around in confusion.

His name was repeated several times and Harry couldn't tell where it was coming from. Only when Voldemort stepped from the Veil, with a blue light in hand, did Harry finally understand.

It was Sirius' voice and it was coming from the odd orb in the Dark Lord's palm.

"Black's soul. It just needs a body."

And Harry knew that Voldemort could create a body. Which meant…

Harry threw himself into the man's arms. It wasn't an apology, but it was certainly a start.

And perhaps, things could progress from there on.

* * *

 **31 July 1996**

 _Harry stared at the Goblin as he contemplated his next move. Dumbledore had no actual control over him. Since Harry had received his O.W.L. scores, he did not **need** to stay in Hogwarts any longer and as Petunia was his guardian, there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it._

 _He'd already worked out a deal with her. He'd pay her a certain amount of money and they would move far away while Harry was given permission to do as he pleased wherever he pleased, which meant staying away from them. The Dursleys were all too happy to agree._

 _"I'd like to change the name on the vaults and get a new key made for each of them, please?"_

 _Ragnarok had grunted and set about doing so, having already informed him of the price it would cost. Harry didn't care. Anything to get people out of his money._

 _"New name?"_

 _"Harris. Evander Harris."_

 _"People you wish to seek retribution from?"_

 _"Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley."_

 _Some scribbling on several pieces of parchment. "Each have their own vaults. It has been proven that Dumbledore was removing money from vaults that he had no business holding the keys to. Your guardian should have held them until you turned eleven. In order to rectify this error, Gringotts will give you fifty percent interest from each person's vault, as well as lower our own fee by twenty percent."_

 _Harry beamed. "Thank you! How much do you think it would take?"_

 _"Dumbledore is reasonably wealthy, so while his vault won't be much affected, he will lose several items that don't belong to him and will be forcefully summoned back to your personal vault with your blood used in the summoning. The other three don't have much and it will completely empty their vaults."_

 _The two shared a nasty grin at the suffering of others._

 _"Dumbledore couldn't set up any contracts in my name, right?" Harry asked, just to make sure that there was no way he could be forced together with Ginny._

 _"No. He is not your guardian."_

 _That was good._

 _Harry concluded his business that day by removing a large sum of money and buying a new wand to use until he could use his own legally. Only a year to wait._

 _Harry then made sure to follow up his plans by taking control of Grimmauld Place and forbidding all Order Members sans Remus and Tonks, entrance. They hadn't betrayed him nor annoyed him, nor were they entrenched in Dumbledore's thinking._

 _Remus because he was logical and Tonks because she apprenticed under Moody, who taught her to think for herself and to constantly be vigilant. The only others who could come in were Fred, George, Luna, and Neville. Neville had been informed immediately of what had really happened that night in Gryffindor Tower, to which the teen had had a nervous breakdown, wondering if every bad thing that happened in his memories was really him or people making him believe that he was so clumsy._

 _It was a trying time for them all._

 _The moment Hogwarts started up again, Harry fled to Canada immediately, where he began his new life and met Marc, who noticed his talent instantly and hounded him to do something about it instead of wasting the talent he had been born with._

 _Harry's life had turned completely around when he was 'discovered'. It was a - if the pound could be pardoned - magical time in his life. He could write lyrics and work in tandem with his band to create music that people actually wanted to listen to. And it wasn't because he was Harry Potter._

 _Evander Harris was just some guy from Britain who was cute and got lucky._

 _That was it. And that was all it needed to be._

* * *

 **24 December 2001**

Harry threw his arms around his godfather. Voldemort had brought Sirius back! Of all the things that had happened in his life, this had to be the greatest. Right beside making his ex-friends slaves to the Malfoy family.

"Harry!" the man gasped, his voice raw and unused.

"You're back," the boy soothed. "You're back and you're alright. I promise."

And Voldemort… well, Harry would have to think of how to repay him.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Once again, for the sake of the story, pretend that Harry wrote all of the songs.**

 **This = Love by The Script.**

* * *

"I think you should give him a chance. He's changed a lot of things for the better."

Harry sighed at Luna's words. "I have seen it. Everything is the same and yet different. Muggleborns aren't being ostracised, Muggles aren't being hunted. Quite frankly, what Dumbledore told me of Voldemort and what I have seen of the man, are completely different."

"Dumbledore bathed in falsities. Most everything that came from his mouth was an untruth of some sort. Tom is different now because he is sane once more. There was a time where he was not mentally healthy. He has rectified that error. In fact, he did so a little before you left all those years ago."

"I can get the not being sane part, because he really didn't seem it. But what made him go mad in the first place?"

Luna hummed. "You'll have to ask him that yourself, since you are actually a part of that story."

"What?"

"Just tell him that a part of himself has lived inside of you since that night of Samhain all those years ago. He will understand."

"Like the Parseltongue?"

"Just talk to him, Harry."

* * *

"Have you considered my proposal?" the Slytherin asked when he and Harry sat down for supper in his quarters. Yes, Harry had gone to see Voldemort and caught him as he was leaving for home. Intrigued, he accepted the man's invitation.

"I have, but I was considering a load of other things as well. Luna told me that you had done something to lose your sanity and that I should ask you about it."

Voldemort did stiffen in his seat. "And how would Ms. Lovegood know about that?"

Harry could sense the danger in the man's tone and tried to placate him. "Luna knows everything about everything somehow. I would assume she's a Seer of some sort, but I don't know and I choose not to ask her about it. Anyway, she said that I'm partially involved somehow."

Voldemort lifted his goblet to his lips and took a long drink of his Firewhiskey. "I'm quite certain that you were not involved in any of the… situations."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I don't know. Luna confuses me on the best of days. All she said was that a part of you lives inside me and has been there since that night in Godric's Hollow."

Voldemort's entire body went ramrod straight, his crimson eyes staring intently at Harry's scar.

"Impossible," the man murmured, sounding disbelieving. "It has never been done before."

"Excuse me, but what are you on about?"

Voldemort abandoned his seat in favour of kneeling before Harry where he took the young wizard's face between his palms and looked him over.

Harry could only hum as a pleasurable sensation sparked between them at the contact. He could feel a throbbing in his scar, but once again, it didn't hurt him. Also, his face tingled where Voldemort's hands rested.

He squirmed, trying to alleviate the sudden need he felt. Unfortunately, he ended up leaning into the man's touch even more. Voldemort inhaled through his nose, yes, he had a nose, and turned Harry's head one way and then another.

"I can't believe it. You truly are mine."

Harry was given no choice to respond because he was suddenly pulled against the Dark wizard, straddling the kneeling man's thigh easily. Both groaned at the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other. Harry's hips jolted a bit, pressing his growing erection into the Dark Lord's hip.

"Oh, Harry. Everything about you was mine. From the beginning."

Harry was then snogged breathless as Voldemort seemed to attempt crawl inside of him through the mouth.

He whimpered at how erotic the thought of Voldemort being inside of him, was.

Very naughty thoughts to have about the man who killed his parents, but he didn't care. Voldemort felt good. Right. And his body was perfection.

"Shall we take this to my chambers?"

"Mmm… yes."

* * *

Sex with the Dark Lord was like a battle for dominance. Harry tended to like his sexual encounters to vary and one minute he was happily on top, grinding himself against his lover, and the next, Voldemort had flipped them, pushing him into the bed with his hips.

It was hot and heavy, with clothes disappearing suddenly and skin sliding against skin. Harry was on his knees for easier access, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease the control a bit. Voldemort was probably the most horny person he'd ever met. The Dark Lord's tongue working him open had been the thing that brought forth such a revelation.

And then his cock. It was cool, like the rest of his skin. And the contrast between the heat of Harry's insides, to the chill of the man penetrating him, was glorious!

Voldemort was a vocal lover as well, though he tended to fall into Parseltongue. It had been so long since Harry had heard it and he felt his desire mount tenfold and how sensuous it sounded coming from Voldemort's perfect lips.

The man kissed with fervour, he fucked with borderline brutality, and then he caressed Harry's throbbing body with gentle hands that almost seemed too good to be true.

But no, Harry was properly taken care of when he was finally able to get out of the heavenly bed and into the large bath the man - him, not his Elves - had drawn for him.

"How is your godfather doing?"

"Tom," Harry began, testing the waters but also not wanting to refer to him as Voldemort, "don't talk about that kind of stuff when we just had sex and might have more again."

The man huffed petulantly, but did perk up at the mention of more sex.

Honestly, he was like a touch starved teenager.

It was kind of cute.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell everyone that you're really Harry Potter?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, Mate," George nodded, "it would be hilarious to see their reactions. You know Snape likes your music."

Okay, it would definitely be hilarious to lay that on the man. In fact, he might just do it to Snape only, but for everyone else… no.

"Sorry, but I don't want my work and my life to mix. It would be even worse than before. Besides, you know how fickle people can be. Merlin forbid the things they say about me if they knew who I really am."

"If you ever feel like making a big deal of it, come to us. We can set you up real nice," the twins offered, smiling deviously the entire time.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So he wants to court you, huh?"

Harry groaned. "Sirius, he gave you a new body and he brought you back to me. Don't you think that's good enough?"

"I don't care if a part of his soul lives inside of you - which is gross by the way - I want him to prove himself. He's a Slytherin and they're good at buttering people up to get what they bloody want."

"What more can he do? He's completely changed Magical Britain for the better. Creatures can get jobs and have families now. Muggleborns get better jobs and treatment. He supports Neville's charity. He brought you back. I think he's done a load of good for the community and I can't think of anything else."

"I'm not backing down from this, pup. You may be of age, but I won't accept him until he has proven himself worthy."

Harry groaned at how unfair it all was. He didn't want his lover to be at odds with his family. The Weasleys were more accepting of Voldemort. Probably because Arthur had gotten a raise and a promotion and they weren't being flayed for being Blood Traitors, but that was neither here nor there.

Harry wanted Sirius' approval the most. He just didn't know how he and Tom would get it.

* * *

Harry was seated on a stool. Once again, it was another charity benefit and he was happy to do it. People needed to realise that not everyone had privileges and if what he was doing what helping them learn, they yes, he would continue to do so. Besides, he was incredibly wealthy and not getting paid for a concert or three wouldn't hurt him.

Harry was unveiling a new song this time though. It had made him emotional because he had written it from what he had learned and what he had been taught. It was a mixture of repressed feelings that he intended to get our one way or another.

And the band, they were with him every step of the way. He'd have to get them all something nice to show his gratitude.

"I have a new song for you all," he announced through the Sonorous Charm.

The gathered crowds all cheered loudly and Harry was glad for the Runes placed on the Ten-Way mirror he was standing on, that drowned out their noise a tad. He liked to make use of the mirror, using it as a double for a telly screen in the Magical community.

It had been a special creation of one of his friends and he advertised the man's work by using them. Other mirrors were stationed in different positions around the stage in order to capture Harry from different angles. As the show went on, they were spelled to activate at certain times, switching the point of view back and forth.

It was an amazing concept that Harry had readily agreed to utilise in his concerts.

Honestly, he'd have to send Bartholomew a gift as well.

"Would you like to hear it?" he asked the waves of people who all cheered their answers for him to hear.

"Spectacular! It's called _This = Love._ "

 _It's in the eyes of the children._  
 _As they leave for the very first time._  
 _And it's in the heart of a soldier,_  
 _As he takes a hit on the frontline._  
 _It's in the face of a mother,_  
 _As she takes the force of the blow._  
 _And it's in the hands of the father,_  
 _As he works his fingers to the bone._

 _I'm standing under a white flag, Oh!_  
 _Can you see me? Oh!_  
 _Can you see me? Oh!_  
 _I'm standing for everything we have, Oh!_  
 _Can you hear me? Oh!_  
 _Can you hear me?_

 _This is why we do it!_  
 _This is worth the pain!_  
 _This is why we fall down,_  
 _And get back up again._  
 _This is where the heart lies!_  
 _This is from above!_  
 _Love is this, this is love._  
 _Love is why we do it!_  
 _Love is worth the pain!_  
 _Love is why we fall down,_  
 _And get back up again._  
 _Love is where the heart lies!_  
 _Love is from above!_  
 _Love is this, this is love._

 _This is love._

 _It's in the soul of a city._  
 _What it does after it crumbles and burns._  
 _And it's in the blood of a hero,_  
 _To know where he goes he may never return._

 _If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be,_  
 _With anyone that you wanted to be with._  
 _Doing anything that you wanted to do,_  
 _What would it be, and who would it be with you?_  
 _Time flies but you're the pilot._  
 _It moves real fast but you're the driver._  
 _You may crash and burn sometimes._

 _Love is why we do it!_  
 _Love is worth the pain!_  
 _Love is why we fall down,_  
 _And get back up again._  
 _Love is where the heart lies!_  
 _Love is from above!_  
 _Love is this, this is love._

Harry wiped a stray tear as the song ended and smiling at the loudly cheering. It was probably the most profound song he'd ever written and he felt privileged to share it with others in hopes that it would touch them the very same way.

Overall, it was a good ending to the event. And he felt proud.

* * *

His friends and family greeted him excitedly, proclaiming their love for his newest song. Voldemort stood in the back, waiting for him to deal with everything until they were ready to leave. The man wasn't the most sociable, but he was at least nice.

Tonks sent Harry a wink of understanding. "I know you must want to be busy with your man. We should probably get out of your way now."

Sirius scoffed, but Remus placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "You'll have to accept it at some point, Padfoot."

Harry rolled his eyes and made his escape toward the Dark Lord.

"How was the concert?" he asked the man, sidling up to grab his elegant hand.

"Wonderful as always." Voldemort reached up and rubbed Harry's cheek with the back of his palm. "You were amazing and gorgeous as usual."

"Flatterer."

The man didn't respond. He simply linked their fingers together. "Anywhere you'd like to go before we return home this night?"

"Ice cream!"

"Ugh!"

Voldemort didn't like ice cream, but he would take Harry anyway. Because Harry liked it and Voldemort was always looking after him.

"I only do this because I love you."

And Harry's entire world stopped right there, his mouth falling open in shock. He never thought he would hear Voldemort say it, let alone in front of people. But the Dark Lord was just staring at him, as if what he said was obvious and nothing to be amazed over.

Harry beamed, feeling teary eyed. "I love you too, Tom!"

"Please don't get emot- You're getting emotional. Are you crying? Dear Merlin, please don't cry! I cannot handle that kind of thing."

Harry stifled a giggle. "Whatever you say, Tom."

The disgruntled Dark Lord huffed, but said no more. He simply pulled Harry along, ignoring the open gaping of everyone else in the room.

Distantly, before they Apparated away, Harry could hear Sirius say, "The bastard finally did it."

Harry was swept away by his lover then, leaving the group behind to consider what they had witnessed.

And Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

It seemed that no one but Voldemort - strange as it sounded - could make him this happy.

Harry tightened his grip and flashed a wide grin.

Life had been hard. Life had been trying. But now… life was good.

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
